Avengers vs. X-Men
In a crossover between The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Wolverine and the X-Men, the Avengers and the X-Men find themselves at war with each other on the disagreement of protecting a mutant that Apocalypse wishes to seek. Characters: *Avengers: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - almost killed by Beast **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano, replaces Brian Bloom) - discovers Miles Warren's cloning program **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - realizes that his father is not really father **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) - settles old scores with Wolverine, and defeats Apocalypse by throwing him into a portal where Mephisto makes him his slave. **Hank Pym/Giant Man (Wally Wingert) **Janet Van Dyne (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) - rekindles his relationship with Storm **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - gets her powers and memories absorbed by Rogue **Vision (Peter Jessop) - has tensions with Nightcrawler over both of them being in love with Scarlet Witch, but they aid each other *X-Men: **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum) - settles old scores with Hulk **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Rino Romano, replaces Nolan North) - wears his 90's uniform **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Fred Tatasciore) **Rogue (Kieran van den Blink) - absorbs Ms. Marvel's powers and memories **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Jim Ward) - has a rivalry with Vision for having the same affections over Scarlet Witch **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Susan Dalian) - rekindles her relationship with Black Panther **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Danielle Judovits) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) - almost kills Iron Man **Forge (Roger Craig Smith) **Remy LaBeau/Gambit (Phil LaMarr) **Jubilee (Jing Tian) *New Avengers: Wolverine's old team when they fought Kang, but Wolverine quit the team because he's more of a Mutant after they stopped Strucker and Grim Reaper **Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden, replaces Drake Bell) **James Rhodes/War Machine (Bumper Robinson) **Benjamin Grimm/Thing (Clancy Brown, replaces David Boat) **Luke Cage/Power Man (Christopher B. Duncan) **Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Loren Lester) *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the main antagonist, his goal is to recreate the world into his order. *Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Mark Hamill, replaces Clancy Brown) - the secondary antagonist, reveals his decoy was posing as him, and fires the idiot who chose the voice. *Bastion (Daniel Wu) - the tertiary antagonist, leader of a group of Sentinels to hunt down the X-Men. *Sentinels - quaternary antagonists, machines who is under Bastions orders to capture the X-Men. *HYDRA: **Baron von Strucker (Jim Cummings, replaces Jim Ward) - kills his Skrull and plans to recreate the HYDRA weapon, but was stopped by the New Avengers **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Lance Henrikson) - aids Strucker in recreating their top secret weapon. *Odin (Corey Burton) - his power is what kept The Dark Elves at bay, and he is revealed to have been placed in a Retirement Home when Kurse was posing as him *Kurse/Odin (Clancy Brown) - was exposed by Thor when he threatened to throw his hammer at him in his face causing him to reveal himself, after that he was a Dark elf. *Balder (Nolan North) - was present when Thor exposed and begs for not realizing the truth and not having his back. *Sif (Nika Futterman) - was present when Thor exposed and reveals she and Jane Foster are the same person. *Warriors Three (Jim Cummings as Hogun) - were present when Thor exposed they kneel to him. Plot: ??? Trivia: *Differences from the comic, Avengers vs. X-Men: **Beast almost kills Iron Man **Thor realizes his father is not his father **Captain America discovers Dr. Warren's cloning program **Hulk defeats Apocalypse **The Phoenix emerges from the near end. *The time period is based off of the 90's series, plus the Ultimates. *Unlike Wolverine and the X-Men, the team are designed like the Ultimates. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossover